<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only thing that mattered by gxnseysblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817393">the only thing that mattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxnseysblue/pseuds/gxnseysblue'>gxnseysblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-War, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxnseysblue/pseuds/gxnseysblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Mermista lets her feelings show, and she doesn't even care that she's right where Sea Hawk caught her after she got knocked out by the other Princesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only thing that mattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by a twitter kiss trope/prompt. shout out to the seamista discord y'all are great</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green.</p>
<p>Terror.</p>
<p>Green.</p>
<p>Sea Hawk.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>ConfusionPanicPleasedon’tmakemehurthimPleasePleasePlease</p>
<p>“-distraction.”</p>
<p>Green.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>Black.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>She was alive. She was alive. She was alive.</p>
<p>Sea Hawk could barely think. All he knew was his dearest was alive and in his arms and maybe, just maybe, they’d be free. They could go back to Salineas. They could rebuild and grow and laugh.</p>
<p>They could live.</p>
<p>He didn’t even hear the crashing rock, the screams, or even the cheers as She-Ra - as love - triumphed. It didn’t matter to him.</p>
<p>The only thing that mattered was that <em>she was alive</em>.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Mermista groaned at the light as soon as she opened her eyes. Her neck felt like it had been lit on fire. Like it had been branded. Like-</p>
<p>Sea Hawk’s face filled her vision and distracted her enough to pull her thoughts out of their spiral. She groaned again, this time half-heartedly and for the sake of her feigned annoyance than actual aggravation. It made his trademark grin stretch across his stupidly gorgeous face so his eyes sparkled like a cartoon.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Mermista loved him so much that she could cry.</p>
<p>Instead of bursting into tears, she sat up. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance. Instead, she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. It shocked her so much that she didn’t react in any way other than stiffening up.</p>
<p>After a moment that felt faster than a heartbeat, he pulled away while looking more embarrassed than she knew he was capable of. She missed his warmth as soon as it was gone, taking the shock of his sudden movement with it. “Shit- I- uh- I’m sorry. Forget that ever even happened, dearest.” an awkward laugh erupted from Sea Hawk and made him blush even brighter, “Really I shou-”</p>
<p>This time, it was Mermista’s turn to cut him off, leaning forward to pull his shirt towards her and kissing him. The tension melted out of his body immediately, both of them shifting to pull each other closer as if making up for lost time, or apologizing for all of the small grievances, or reminding each other of what they both felt deep in their hearts but hadn’t said before Sea Hawk did earlier that night.</p>
<p>To Mermista, he was familiar, safe, and warm. He was home. He was pancakes in the morning and knowing glances across the dinner table. He was hers, in every sense of the word. She realized that he was half her soul, as a poet might say, and that made her smile into the kiss even more.</p>
<p>To Sea Hawk, she was the spark he was always trying to chase, but also the dearly needed anchor to keep him in one place for just a bit longer. She was the last piece of the puzzle and the stars aligning so that they could find each other in any universe and any timeline. He would recognize her by touch, by smell, by how she drew her breaths, and by how the ground felt when she walked towards him; he would know her blind, in death, and at the end of the world.</p>
<p>They pulled apart, and Mermista knew. She would have Sea Hawk in her life until the end, and neither of them could stop it even if they wanted to. Mermista wasn’t one to believe much in fate or the Universe’s design, but something in her bones stirred whenever he rested his forehead against hers like he did then. Sea Hawk, who was admittedly more mystical than her, felt a sense of belonging whenever her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. He knew right then that she was the only person he would ever love (and probably had ever loved).</p>
<p>They were made of the same <em>stuff</em> (salt spray, smoke, and magic), and that was probably the closest thing to soulmates there could be.</p>
<p>The thought made Mermista laugh quietly, the joy too light in her chest to stay inside for once.</p>
<p>“Dearest?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. I love you.”</p>
<p>He smiled even though she couldn’t see it. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>The sun shined down on the couple, and Mermista didn’t even feel ashamed to be so openly in love for everyone to see because no one else mattered right then.</p>
<p>The only thing that mattered was that <em>they were alive</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it! also let me know if you spotted my The Song of Achilles reference :). you can check out my tumblr @gxnseysblue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>